


Girl Next Door

by Darkangel9009



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new girl moves in to the neighborhood a young Daryl Dixon can't seem to get his eyes off her and wonders just what her story is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move in

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first crossover with to different fandom going to do my best to make things mesh and add up.

  
There she was again that girl next door I haven't had the to go up and talk to her. No not yet anyway I have been watching her since she moved in to Joe's small shack of a house. She seems a little lost but like clock work she is out in the front yard cleaning up after one of Joe's wild parties. The girl never took notice to me watching her but for some reason today she turns around just in time to see me at the window "well shit now what" I mutter out loud as I seen her start my way. I drop another oh shit and head for my front door. Before she has the chance to knock I open the door wide enough to poke my head out. "Hey" she smiled sweetly "uh um. hey" I mumble shyly not looking at her at first. My name is Samantha but you can just call me Sam. I pause for a moment as I now finally look up at her. She was a small slender girl with red hair and really nice blue eyes.

I almost forgot that she had introduced her self and I was standing there like a fool. I finally open my mouth "uh Daryl" I say with a faint smile as she extend her small hand to shake mine. "Its nice to meet you Daryl I am new here and haven't had a chance to meet everyone yet" she smiled cutely. My heart kind of skipped a beat as I tried to find some words to say " well you met me today and you seem really nice we should hang out some time". "Really?" she smiled " I would like that a lot I don't have many friends here and you would be the first person I had a chance to approach. "Ah really?" "yeah I kind of noticed that you where watching me through the window and thought it would be alright to come up to you" she looked at her feet "whats wrong?" I ask carefully "nothing I guess I am not used to talking so much with a stranger" she let out a small sigh. I smile opening the door more so that she may come in " well why don't you come in then awhile take a load off have some thing to drink?" I was half hoping she would come in and on the other half I was hoping she would. "Uh maybe some other time" she frowned looking over her shoulder. I follow her gaze to see Joe standing on the porch watching us. "Sure I guess some other time will have to do then" I say as I watch her turn and head towards Joe's place.


	2. The Meet

  
I was still at the door wondering if I would really see her again as her small frame entered the small house. I turn to go back into my own house after hearing a loud bang from inside most likely my brother. "Merle is that you?" I yell as I shut the front door "yea what the hell who was knocking on the door so early in the morning?" I look at him he must be hung over or high or both "god damn it" I sigh as I walk over to him. " It was just the next door neighbor nothing special."I said looking over at him shaking my head "well tell that ass hole to learn to tell time ." He grumbled "I would Merle but I don't think you know how to tell time its nearly 1pm" I said looking over at the clock. "

Ah shit I am late" Merle sighed getting up off the couch and heading towards his room "late? for what?" its not often I cared about what Merle was up to but today for him to say he was late for something made me wonder because he didn't have a job to be late for. "Never you mind little bro" he grumbled and with that I knew just what he meant it was Friday time for Merle to meet with his dealer. "Alright see ya later" knowing he wouldn't be home till Saturday or Sunday. That means I will have the house to my self this weekend since dad went to some camping trip with some of the guys from his work place. As I watch Merle stagger out the front door I wonder if Sam would be interested in coming over to hang out maybe have a few drinks and a movie or something. That's if she can get passed Joe, there was diffident tension between them I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I am sure when she is ready she will tell me till then I just wanted to get to know her.

Later that day.  
I see Joe walk out of the house and head for his beat up old truck, now would be the perfect time to see if Sam was wanting to still hang out with me. I walk out of my front door and head across my lawn to her front porch which had beer cans and liquor bottles all over it. "Damn he drinks more then my old man" I never thought that was possible. I knock on her door hoping she was home, I start to hear faint foot steps and a dog barking like mad as the door to the small house opened. I see her standing there her red hair all in a mess like she had just crawled out of bed. "Uh I am sorry if I woke you" I smile shyly. She smiles very cutely "ah its okay" she let out a small yawn "I needed to let Bo here out anyway" she pats a fairly large black labs head gently. "Does he bite?" I ask holding out my hand for him to sniff "nah he's pretty sweet when he's not hunting".

She opens the door and Bo goes flying out of it "wow he's very fast" " I know I had to chase him a few times when he deiced to go for one of his own walks". Another cute smile and just like that Bo was by Sam's side " he seems pretty well trained now" I comment looking at the large dog " yea it took a while but he has been very good lately.. Bo house" the dog obeys and disappears in the house."So whats up?" she asked looking at me " well I was wondering now if you wanted to hang out?" She goes pale for a moment then her face lights up " ah what the hell why not." My heart skips a beat and I am not sure if it was nerves or what but I got her to come over to my house and I was happy about that. Now all I am hoping is that I can get to know her better as we both head back across the lawn to my front porch.


	3. One Night Being Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to name this chapter hope you enjoy

I open the door to the house and let her in she stands there for a moment and looks at me smiling a little. "What?" I ask looking at her "oh nothing never been over a boys house with no one around wheres is every one?" " well my dad is out with the boys and my bro hes out and about some where...god only knows" I sigh not wanting to tell her the truth about Merle. "Didn't know you had a brother " she cocked her head to the side I guess in confusion. "I do he's older then me though and is rarely ever home and when he is he sleeps." " I get that I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters I never seen my sisters and my one brothers is in jail and the other is in the military." " The military?" I repeat dumbly "yeah hes in the army I think I only ever get a letter from him once a month or so he's in France or something like that" she drew in a deep breath and I can tell that it pained her to talk about him.

"I guess you must miss him huh?" that was a dumb question I thought to my self "I do and i don't some times" her eyes wet with small tears now. "Whats that mean?" I ask her gently "well I don't really know him well he's a lot older then me and he left when I was only 3 years old.""I only know him through letters and emails" she sighed and her gaze went from me to the floor."You have a computer with internet access?"I asks with my eyes still on her "nah I go to the library" she sighed "it can be very pricey to rent one of them over there so I only get to go once a week on pay day." "Pay day?Where do you work?" I ask her softly hoping I wasn't asking to much of her" she seemed to me like a very private person and didn't really want to be bother with trivial question. "I work at my uncles bar" she replied sweetly it took a moment for me to register that Joe the man she lived with owned a bar.

Meaning that Joe must be her uncle poor thing I thought, but before I can ask her about him she stopped me with a peck on the cheek. As I stand there in shock of what just happened Sam is some what smirking some what blushing "Uh uh did you just kiss my cheek?" I stutter out finally she nods faintly " I am sorry was that to far?" her eyes where sparkling innocently as I let my lips curve into a small smile "Nah your fine" I say stunned by my own words. Sam giggled cutely then blushed "damn I sounded like a dumb school girl just then" I laugh as I gently nudge her playfully "yea you did" "hey you weren't suppose to agree" she whined. As I let out another laugh she nudge me back "stop" she whined again puffing out her lower lip which only made me laugh harder. I snorted while I was laughing and Sam soon started laughing with me. Sam got quite looking at me "ya know something it wasn't really all that funny" "yeah I know you wanna watch a movie and have a beer or something?" my voice finally smooth and not shaky. " Sure sounds like a plan to me" she smiles and heads to the sofa and sits down as I go grab some beers for the fridge.

A hour later and a few beers later  
We weren't paying any attention to the movie we where busy play some kind of drinking game.." never have I ever or something like that. Sam was on her fourth beer I was on my fifth so neither one of us was drunk, but Sam seemed a little giddy laughing at everything and anything I said or done. "its your turn Daryl" she said through laughs as my eyes never leaving hers. "okay... uh never have I ever been drunk" I hear her a loud laugh as she took a drink "what the hell type of question is that" I chuckle her voice was so serious even for being drunk "what?" my voice shaky with nerves "I wasn't sure if this was your first time drinking or not." She flashed a shitty grin "I am a bartender after all I can usually sneak drinks when the boss isn't looking" she laughed. I look at her smiling "well aren't you just a little bad ass" "ah Daryl you think so? she touched my arm stroking it a little. I flush red pulling away shyly not used to contact so gentle and warm. Sam flinched and I could see her cheeks turn red "I am sorry" she mumbled. "For what?"I asked a little confused "for making you feel uncomfortable" she said not looking at me "nah your good" I mumble moving closer to her taking her hand in mine and I couldn't tell if it was the beer talking but I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.


	4. Kissing

As soon as my lips met her cheek I hear her say "Never have I ever kissed some one one the lips. "what the hell?" I look at her "are you for real" "that I am" a shitty smirk on her face as I realized it was almost like she was flirting with me but why what was so special about me? Her smile widen and she moved closer to me. I push my self shyly closer till both our hands where touching. I see her blush and lean in and put her head on my shoulder. "Damn I am so drunk" she said, I laugh looking at her head which was now on my shoulder. " Really I couldn't tell" I say teasingly she lets out a laugh "maybe I better go then." "NO!" I half shout "I am mean no stay please just a little longer" I was almost shocked by my reaction to her wanting to leave never in my life did I think I would be asking a girl to stay, but here I was asking her to stay. "Really you want my drunk ass to stay?" she said trying to stand up and falling over. I catch her in my arms and as I met her eyes I get lost in them our faces inches apart. "Thanks Daryl" her voice breathless and her lips curved into a smile. "I guess its my turn to ask a question huh?" I say and help her back into her chair.

"Yea I guess it is.." she pauses and looks at me with another shitty grin "wait just a second you never even answered my question " I know" I say smiling. "well you don't get to ask a question till you answer mine." "Well maybe I am going to answer it right now." She cocked her head to the side in confusion " what do you me.." I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers kissing her gently. After a moment I pull away looking at her "whoa" she smiled her eyes sparkling as I move shyly away from her. "whats wrong?" she watches me move away from her "nothing" I say with a small smile. "are you sure... did I do something wrong?" Her voice weak and sadden "no not at all" I say reassuringly. "Good" she smiles moving closer to me again "because now you must answer my question" she said smirking at me. "Oh fine no I haven't ever kissed some one on the lips till today" I feel my cheeks get hot oh shit I must be blushing.

" I never kissed any one either not on till today" she said in a whispered tone. I smile a bit moving closer to her again Sam watches me I could tell she was wondering what I was going to do next. Once I get with in inches of her again I place my one hand on her cheek and my other on her small waist pulling her into me "then I guess you never kissed like this before" I smirk as I place my lips back on hers once I get my baring I let me tongue slide into her mouth slowly letting her get used to it. I feel her smile under my lips as she plays with my tongue with her own, and that very moment I hear a voice coming from the kitchen " Daryl? son? Ya home?" I jump to attention and pull away from Sam "Oh shit its my father hes back early we need to get you home and fast." She nods and we sneak out the back I take her by the hand and lead her away from my house. As we slowly approach her house I let go of her hand as we step up on her front porch I give her one last kiss and watch her go back into her house. As I turn to leave the thought to my self will never get to see her again?


	5. Days Past Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days have past and Daryl hadn't seen Sam as the days past he grew more and more worried about her. He already has a feeling of whats going on with her and Joe but doesn't know how to approach her about it.

The following days went by so slow and I haven't seen Sam not even outside on her front lawn. I was getting worried about her hoping that she was alright and also hoping I did not push her away by kissing her the other night while we where drinking. My were thoughts else where when Merle came up the drive way yelling "Hey baby brother" I wave and enter the house seeing my dad at the kitchen table "is that Merle?" he asked me "yes it is" I say with a nod my thoughts still not with me but on Sam. "So tell me son what did my youngest son do while we where away?" "me uh uh nothing much" I try to lie hoping I sounded a little convincing. "no wild parties or anything?" "nah just me my self pizza and movies" at least that part wasn't really a lie me and Sam had a movie but there was other things going on that my father didn't need to know at this time.

"okay Daryl" my father seemed convinced by that "I am heading to work now no trouble out of you two shits" my father spat out and headed out to his truck. " ah fuck that old man I need a beer" "this early in the morning?"I ask not really caring but not wanting to deal with a drunk Merle not at this time any way so I walk away. "where ya headed Daryl?" i hear him ask but refuse to answer him. "hey I am talking to you little brother" "yeah i hear ya I am going for a walk is that an issue with you?" I say a little nasty but Merle never cared where I went so why did he care now. I feel his eyes on me as i continue to walk my way over to Sams front door hoping it would be her answering and not Joe. I get up to the door and was about to knock when I hear muffled yelling and stuff getting thrown around it sounded like a fight was going on.But still I raised my fist up to knock on the door against my better judgement knowing whats going on in there but it was none of my business any but I just had to see her.

So I hit the door lightly with my fist I hear Sams voice telling the man inside she will get it and that's when I hear foot steps my way and the door clicking open. "hey Sam" I try to say but she only opened the door far enough for her to talk so I couldn't see in or her. "hey Daryl now is not the time to see me" I hear her whisper she seemed rushed and almost like she was in pain. "whats wrong" I ask knowing damn well that I already kind of knew what was going on. "nothing I will see you later please I have something here I need to take care of" I hear her start tearing up and I so wanted to step in no matter what old man Joe had to say, but again against my own judgment I say "alright Sammy I will see ya later."

She closes the door hard and fast and I hear her foot steps walking away from the door and then more yelling and stuff getting broken. Damn it I hope she will be alright and can hold out till I can see her again, shes strong so i think she will be fine i am just worried about her some ones got be seeing how Joe don't seem to care about her. All I keep hoping is that I will get to see her again that is the only thing on my mind right now but one thing I know for sure right now is that she is a live for now that and Joe hasn't killed her yet anyway and that is what I feared most right now.


End file.
